


Remember When

by Rathaway



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2x13, Angst, Coda, Coda S02E13, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Rip feels bad, Short, i wrote this in like five minutes, mega short, mentions of Sara's death, mentions of previous character death, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaway/pseuds/Rathaway
Summary: "So you remember," Sara says.In his mind, the memory of her blood on the snow sticks, like an after-image.I'll never forget, Rip thinks to himself.





	

"So you remember," Sara says.

It is not a question.

I'll never forget, Rip thinks to himself.

He recalls the weight of the gun in his hand, the feeling of the recoil when he'd fired it.

He looks at her and says, "Everything."

He looks at her and says, "I really am very sorry, Sara."

In his mind, the memory of her blood on the snow sticks, like an after-image.

Here, in front of him, Sara conjures up a careful smile and she tells him, "It wasn't you. _This_ is you," in a tone that assures him that he's forgiven.

But Rip can still feel the delicate skin of her throat against his fingers, and he can still hear the last noise she'd made when he snuffed out her life with nothing more than a quick press of his hand.

It had sounded an awful lot like the huff of breath that she passes off as a laugh when they both answer to Gideon at the title of "Captain."

Just like that, Sara Lance forgives Rip Hunter.

Just like that, Rip Hunter knows that he will never forgive himself.


End file.
